Barcodes are typically read by machines. In some contexts, a barcode may be read based on an image including the barcode. In a conventional image including a barcode, the individual barcode spans a substantial or a majority of the pixels forming the image. For example, a user may need to position the camera of a smartphone in close proximity of a barcode in order to sufficiently capture a barcode suitable for image-based barcode decoding. As such, the barcode is typically and primarily in focus due to the positioning of the barcode relative to the camera.
While previously known techniques and procedures may be adequate to process images wherein the barcode occupies a majority proportion of an image and the barcode therein is nicely focused, such techniques and procedures may be inefficient and incompatible when decoding small barcode in the image that is not in-focus.